1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to low voltage differential signaling transmitter capable of operating in a standby state.
2. Related Art
Start-up time for a traditional Low Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS) circuit is dominated by the settling time of a common mode feedback amplifier. In a traditional LVDS circuit, disabling the output devices removes the common mode voltage, which in turn causes the output of the common mode feedback amplifier to be indeterminate. The time required to re-establish a stable common mode voltage after enabling of the output devices ultimately defines the startup time, which is normally much longer than the standard data transmit time. For example, the settling time of the amplifier may be approximately 500 nanoseconds, but a specification for the LVDS may require the device to be capable of operating within a much shorter time frame, such as 7 nanoseconds after start-up.